MegaMan.EXE VS Kirby
EXE_VS_Kirby_V3_(Sharaku).png|Sharaku Jr. (V.1) MegaMan.EXE VS Kirby V3 (Sharaku).PNG|Sharaku Jr. (V.2) EXE VS Kirby V2.png|Sharaku Jr. (V.3) St1sxilzh9t21 20191026164033673.jpg|Frosty wolfang F8DAC8FD-9020-4FAF-987F-1F34F5078C3B.png|Komodo25M What-if Death Battle MegaMan.EXE vs. Kirby.jpg|Venage237 MegaMan.EXE VS Kirby is a What-if? Death Battle by Sharaku Jr.. It features MegaMan.EXE from the Mega Man Battle Network metaseries and Kirby from the Kirby metaseries. Description It's Mega Man Battle Network VS Kirby! Two insanely overpowered copycats fight it out! Let's hope the universe doesn't get destroyed! (sweats profusely) Interlude Wiz: What do you get when you put the words "strong", and "copiers" together? Boomstick: You get these destructive guys! MegaMan.EXE, the Virus Buster! Wiz: And Kirby, Nintendo's Legendary Star Warrior! Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle!! MegaMan.EXE Rocks into Death Battle!! Wiz: In the year of 20XX, recent advancements in science have lead to the entire world using.. Boomstick: Oh god, this is sounding really similar to Classic Mega Man.. Wiz: ...the entire world was using the Internet. And this was all thanks to one very smart scientist. His name is.. Boomstick: Dr. Light? Wiz: No...Tadashi Hikari. But Hikari does mean light in Japanese. Hikari created the Cyberworld, basically an entire universe in the Internet. This is a digital space where everything roams. And the occupants of the Cyberworld are the NetNavis. Boomstick: Oh god, MORE?! I swear, one was enough. She kept telling me "HEY LISTEN!", so I turned off the volume on my TV. She ruined Ocarina of Time for me... Wiz: What, what? Nononononono...that's the wrong Navi. NetNavis are basically sentient humanoid-like computer programs that live in the Cyberworld and protect it from Viruses. They usually reside in P.E.Ts (PErsonal Terminals, basically small handheld computers), and can jack in using a cable cord to the Cyberworld. Boomstick: Dr. Tadashi began work on the strongest NetNavi ever to protect the Cyberworld. He gave it to his grandson, Lan Hikari. This NetNavi's name is....MegaMan.EXE! Wiz: Him and Lan eventually met up. At first, Lan was.. Boomstick: A LITTLE BRAT! Geez, just be grateful that you got a NetNavi in the first place. So, Lan got MegaMan when he was three, right? But he always kept nagging Lan to do stuff like his school work. But one day, Lan got stuck in a large metal container that was going to be crushed. MegaMan came all the way from home to help Lan out, and showed up on a screen that was in the container. With his help, Lan escaped and the two became good friends after that. And when they began to Net Battle (when two Navis are put together in a fight) Lan quickly realized that MegaMan.EXE is a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. Wiz: MegaMan is quite strong. Like every other Mega Men, he has the Mega-Buster. An arm cannon that he can manifest on either of his hands. It can fire rapid-fire shots, or be charged up for massive blasts of energy. Boomstick: Lemme guess..the shots are made of solar energy.. Wiz: Actually...I don't know about that. Probably not, since MegaMan.EXE resides in the Cyberworld, and there doesn't seem to be any sun for...obvious reasons.. Boomstick: Well, enough speculating! Let's get on with the actual stuff! He has, yes, the Mega-Buster, but he also has his Mega Booster, a rocket pack which allows him to fly through the air. Wiz: But most of his strength comes from Lan's Battle Chips. Lan plugs these into his P.E.T, and during battle, these will give EXE new skills that he can use. Over his 6 games, they have collected over 1,500 Battle Chips!! Boomstick: Dang! How does Lan carry all of those? Anyways, there are a few different types of chips. There's Normal, Fire (Which does double to Wood based enemies), Water (double to fire), Elec (double to Water), Wood (double to electric), Wind (removes auras or defensive techniques), Sword (double to wind), Breaking (double to sword), Cursor (double to breaking), Recovery, Invis, Barrier, and Dark Chips. Wow, that's a LOT. Man, he reminds me a lot of Digimon...WAIT! He lives in the Internet, has a kid friend, and they stop evil from destroying the world! HE'S A DIGIMON!!! Wiz: I....highly doubt that.. Boomstick: Anyways, MegaMan.EXE has quite a number of useful Battle Chips. He's got three different types of Cannons, from Regular to Hi-Cannons to the Mega Cannon, each one doing more damage than the last. Wiz: He's also got various Sword Chips. He's got his regular Cyber Sword, a big one called the LongSword, and he can even imbue his swords with elemental properties like fire, water or electricity (FireSword, AquaSword, and ElecSword respectively). But his best Sword Chip by far is the Muramasa Blade. If EXE's in a pinch, this Sword will do as much damage as EXE has taken. This is super useful. If EXE is about to die, he could just use it, taking the opponent's health down to his level. Boomstick: Ooh, here comes my favorite part. His BOMBS! He has several different types of these beauties. Mini-Bombs, Big Bombs, Double Bombs, Paralyze Bombs and Time Bombs. Oh boi, I love 'em all!! All of these are pretty self explanatory. I'm sure you understand. Wiz: He has a Yo-Yo..of all things...His Yo-Yo is basically a giant Frisbee but it has spikes on the outside, and it acts like a boomerang. It's quite useful, as it can tear through multiple opponents. Boomstick: The Zeus Hammer is a massive orange and gray hammer that sparks out with electricity whenever he slams it into the ground. He's also got one of the trademarks of any Mega Man (except Volnutt). He can create friggin' BLACK HOLES! Wiz: In case you don't know, Black Holes create such a strong gravitational pull that anything that comes near it gets instantly torn apart. Its atoms are separated. And MegaMan.EXE is immune to it! Not quite sure how it doesn't suck up most of the world but, hey Video Game physics. With Recover, he can easily heal himself after taking damage. This, theoretically combined with Muramasa is a deadly combination. With Escape, he teleports away from any battles near him, and theoretically again, he could probably use it well in combat too. Invis allows EXE to turn invisible and intangible for a short period of time. Boomstick: Bubbler or Bubble Shot shoots out a spread shot of bubbles, similar to a shotgun. You wouldn't think that would be useful, but it is! Wiz: Meteor acts like Classic Mega Man's Astro Crush ability. Basically, it nukes the screen with meteors, battering the battlefield in them. Boomstick: And the Twister summons an 8-hit TORNADO that launches the opponent away. Whew. You'd think we're done, but oho, BOY WE'RE NOT EVEN CLOSE! See, when EXE uses a few of the same chips in succession, he can activate Program Advances. These are basically super strengthened versions of previous Battle Chips. There's the Giga Cannon, which is basically a mega enhanced Cannon that makes big boom. Wiz: Uh, you mean it fires a massive energy blast? Boomstick: Ye. Wiz: Anyways, Omega Cannon (or simply O-Cannon for short), is another variation on the Cannon chip that allows EXE to use a strengthened version of Cannon that he can use multiple times. Boomstick: There's the Life Sword. This beast of a weapon is when he combines the three standard Sword Chips into one big sword. This can stretch out pretty far. He's even got a stronger variation(s) where he uses the elemental Sword chips to strengthen it. Wiz: And the Time Bomb+ is quite self explanatory. It's an enhanced version of the Time Bomb that blows up after three counts, and causes a massive- Boomstick: BIG BOOM! Wiz:...Explosion. What is with you today? Boomstick: No clue. Wiz: But if you think that's a lot, WAIT, there's MORE! See, there are these things called "Dark Chips". These are powered up versions of previous chips created by Doctor Regal. They are even as strong as regular Program Advances. They do have a glaring flaw though. They can cause the users to suffer mild glitches, or can be as extreme as destroying the user's soul. Luckily, EXE is one of the few NetNavis that can use Dark Chips without any soul-destroying shenanigans, and only suffers with temporary minor glitches. Oh, and also, if they attack the target enough with Dark Chips, they can destroy the target's soul as well. Boomstick: Regardless, these chips are super powerful. We're gonna do these rapid-fire, cuz there's a LOT OF 'EM! Dark Sword is self-explanatory. It's a really powerful version of the regular Sword chip, but it gives EXE a glitch that causes him to continuously move forward. Dark Bomb is much of the same, making a massive dark explosion, but causes him to move backwards. Wiz: Dark Cannon is a super powerful Chip that deals as much damage as MegaMan's own durability. But unfortunately, it sets his Buster abilities back to square one, only able to fire regular shots. Dark Recover heals MegaMan.EXE's HP in its entirety! But the glitch causes a glitch in the Custom Screen (When Lan inserts a new Battle Chip), it'll spaz out and move all over the place when Lan tries to insert new Chips. Boomstick: Dark Meteor summons Meteors engulfed in purple flame down from the sky all over the battlefield. He suffers an HP Bug when accessing the custom menu, this being lowering his HP every second Lan is in the custom menu. Wiz: Dark Sound plays a tune that completely paralyzes and immobilizes his opponent. But, the bug makes EXE spaz around some more, making it hard to aim at his foes. Dark Ivis makes EXE go into a berserk state, rapidly attacking his foes while also turning invisible. And it'll make EXE spaz again. What...why does he have such a massive spaz problem? Boomstick: Honestly, no clue. Done with those. But we've got a few more things to discuss. First thing, the Dark Aura. This insane ability is soooo durable, it could survive the end of the f***ing CYBERWORLD!! Wiz: In case you didn't know, in order to survive the end of a universe, it would need to be durable enough to survive a force of 960 SEXDECILLION MEGATONS OF TNT!! That is INSANE! But, get used to hearing that calculation because....there are tons of universal threats in this series. Boomstick: And then there's the Giga Freeze program, or "The Ultimate Program". Apparently, only a few select "Chosen Ones" can use it. Really? I thought we could get through at least one Death Battle without some chosen one crap.. Wiz: This program is insane! With it, it can freeze over nearly anything, even the entire CYBERWORLD!! That's an entire UNIVERSE!! But we still aren't done. Boomstick: ＷＨＡＴ ? ! Wiz: Yep. Not only does he have a ton of firepower, he's also got many, MANY, transformations. Seriously, he's got more than frickin' GOKU! (Keep in mind, these all aren't his only transformations. EXE has quite a number of them. But we'll only include the strongest/best or most notable ones. ElecTeam style will not be used, due to it basically summoning in outside help from other Navis, and neither will we show MegaMan.EXE's Bass Cross Forms seeing as it is basically EXE and Bass.EXE fusing together.) Boomstick: Welp, here we go again. One of his main abilities is Style Change. This allows him to mix and match different elements with different styles. There's a bunch, and they all do different things (obviously). (There are quite a number of elemental Style Changes. These are Heat, Aqua, Wood, and Elec. These Elemental Types can be mixed and matched with all of the different Ability Styles, Guts, Shield, Custom, Shadow, and Ground Style. For the sake of time, your attention span and my sanity, I will not go into depth with every single combination, but rather the ones that are most seen in things like the Anime. Alright, let's go!) Wiz: Guts Style focuses on increasing EXE's strength and durability. His Mega-Buster's strength is doubled, and has a fist attachment. It also gives MegaMan super armor, making him not flinch even if a strong attack is dealt. Now, we could list every combination that fuses with Guts, but instead, we'll explain the most portrayed version of Guts Style. HeatGuts Style. HeatGuts transforms EXE's charge shot into a powerful flamethrower that burns foes alive. It's strong against wood type enemies, but weak to water. Boomstick: Shield Style focuses on defense and healing. This style gives him a massive shield on his arm and strengthens his Defense and Healing Chips. The most viewed version of Shield Style is WoodShield Style. In this form, EXE's buster automatically becomes a F***ING Tornado shooter without needing to be charged! The shield on his arm can reflect projectiles back at his opponent. It goes Right..Back at Wiz: NONONONONO, you're getting waaaay too ahead! We still have to get through his transformations, feats and faults! Boomstick: Man this is killing both me, and Sharaku Jr.. Sharaku Jr.: Trust me, I'm suffering way more than you are. Count yourself lucky. Wiz: AANNNNYWAAAAAAAY.....Back to transformations. Custom Style focuses on strengthening Battle Chip combinations and Program Advances. It generally multiplies and strengthens regular chips and the initial amount of chips that Lan has available to him at the start is increased. AquaCustom Style, the most represented version of Custom Style, allows EXE to shoot.. Boomstick: BUBBLES!! Wiz: Yeah, that. Boomstick: This form also allows him to not slip and slide all over the place when on ice. With it, he also gets the Freeze Bomb which is obvious as to what it does. Wiz: Shadow Style is all about stealth. Boomstick: Hnng. Colonel. I'm trying to sneak around. But-''' Wiz: Really? '''Boomstick: ＹＥＳ. Wiz: Anyways, stealth is EXE's main focus in this Style. His Charge Buster Shot turns him invisible and intangible for a small period of time (of course). He can even counter attacks. When he's hit with an attack, he can counter and negate the attack and then fire off three shurikens as a retaliation. Boomstick: HeatShadow Style makes him more resistant to heat/fire based attacks. Aaand that's HeatShadow Style. Anyways, Ground Style is about changing the battlefield's terrain. He can change the floor to activate all sorts of different effects. Set Green turns the floor into grass. Set Ice turns the floor into...ice. Set Magma literally makes the floor lava, and Set HOLY turns him into JESUS!! Wiz: Wait, WHAT? What are you talking about?! They halve the damage he takes. I dunno where you got that from. Anyways, the most seen version of Ground Style is ElecGround Style. ElecGround Style's Charge Shot becomes the Zap Ring, which wraps around his opponent and paralyzes it with electricity. It also stops the effects of magnetism. Boomstick: Buuuut oho boy, here are the big ones! These two Styles are his strongest ones, and one of his strongest Transformations. The first one of these Transformations is Hub Style. This form gives EXE immense destructive power. In the Manga this form made EXE go berserk, wipe the floor with the NetPolice force and nearly killed ProtoMan.EXE. After PharaohMan reminded EXE that his friends were about to die, so he snapped out of it. This form combines all of the special attributes from his Ability Styles (not the elemental ones, but the ones like Guts, Shield, Ect.) into a massively powerful form. However, the strain on this form is great and it cuts his normal durability in half. But the massive power of the form makes up for it. In this form he has stopped the assimilation of his own data! Wiz: Aaaaaand then there's Bug Style. This form is like...good. Like..REALLY REALLY GOOD. It's not assigned to any particular and exists on its own. Its whole thing is infecting other programs. In this form, EXE went ahead and DESTROYED THE ENTIRE CYBER WORLD! Boomstick: Nani the f***?! Wiz: AND, ON TOP OF THAT, HE CREATED AN ENTIRE NEW CYBER WORLD IN IT'S PLACE!! Boomstick: WAIT WHAT?! Wiz: Yeah. We aren't gonna talk about every single transformation we have listed, but there's one more transformation we need to talk about. Boomstick: Oh thank god. Wiz: See, EXE is actually Lan's brother. Boomstick: WAIT WHAT?! Wiz: See, Lan was born with a twin brother named Hub. Unfortunately the brother had contracted a rare disease that was more than likely terminal. So Lan's father had a solution. He turned Hub into a computer program to save Hub, turning him into MegaMan.EXE. Since Lan and EXE are so close, seeing as they are brothers, they can perform a technique known as Perfect Synchronization. Perfect Synchro happens when both NetOp and Net Navi are in synch in mind, body and soul. If they do it perfectly, MegaMan.EXE activates his Hub Form, his most powerful form. Boomstick: In this form, he becomes MASSIVELY more powerful. This form is vastly superior to all his other forms. And, it's even said he could defeat all of his strongest foes, including Dark Nebulae, Bass and Gospel (UNIVERSAL THREATS)...with a mere wave of his hand. Wiz: Speaking of which, let's talk about what EXE has done. Boomstick: EXE's fought several universal foes like Bass, Gospel, and Dark Nebulae all on his own. Wiz: Gospel specifically, was warping reality so much that the Cyber World and the real world, two separate universes were being fused together. Boomstick: As previously mentioned, he blew up the Cyber World and made a new one in its place! Blowing up the Cyber World requires a force of 960 decillion Megatons of TNT! Wiz: He was able to knock out Geo Stelar, who, even though he was holding back, could survive the inside of a massive black hole, which is like getting hit with 4.6 decillion megatons of TNT. And he survived the inside of it like nothing! Boomstick: He's resisted having his data absorbed. His Hub Form is stated to be able to wipe out all of his best enemies with a simple wave! Imagine if he got serious in that form!! Wiz: But perhaps his most insane feat comes from the manga. In the manga, Bass.EXE, MegaMan's ally, was about to die. So EXE's solution? Why, to race around the entire Cyber World until he finds something useful!! Boomstick: Wait what? That doesn't sound like it should work. Wiz: And it did! EXE couldn't have been gone from Bass longer than a minute, or else Bass would have died. The Cyber World isn't super small either, in one portion, it had galaxies, solar systems, the works! It's an entire universe! So, with that in mind, EXE must have been travelling at 3 NOVEMDECILLION TIMES LIGHTSPEED IN BASE FORM!! Boomstick: NOVEMDECILLION?! Is that even a word?! Wiz: Yeah! That's 60 zeroes long! Also, he can sometimes enter the real world via sheer power output alone. Boomstick: JEEZ! Can anything stop this guy?! Wiz: Yeah, actually. Boomstick: EXE relies on Lan for Battle Chips, so if Lan's doing something else, then yeah no Special Weapons. Wiz: Don't forget that EXE is Hub after all. He's only 12 and is quite naive. Also, his transformations have specific elemental weaknesses that his foes can use. His Hub Form has a lot of strain, and can't maintain if for very long. And he has been deleted before by other Navis. Boomstick: But even with all of his faults, no one is taking down this Blue Bomber easily!! Kirby Puffs Up for a Death Battle!! Wiz: Thousands of years ago, a massive war raged on in the far corners of the cosmos. The evil Nightmare faced against the cosmic fighters of justice, the Star Warriors. Eventually, the war was over, and Nightmare was sealed away. But, many lives were lost in the carnage. However, a few Warriors survived, one of them was making its way across the universe. Boomstick: This warrior was destined for greatness, and would save the universe many times over. His name...was Kirby. Wiz: Yeah, you heard right. This little pink ball is going to save the universe! He crashed onto Planet Popstar, which is actually shaped like a star and has been living there ever since. Boomstick: And, boy. Ya know that saying "looks can be deceiving"? Hooooo boy, does that apply to Kirby. This ball takes on all sorts of gods, demons and aliens every day like it's nothing! Wiz: Kirby was actually supposed to be asleep for another 200 years, but he got woken up prematurely. Meaning he still has to develop even more. Boomstick: Wait, you're saying he's underdeveloped, YET he still whoops gods?! He still has more room to grow?! Wiz: Yeah. Boomstick: By god..Dedede better watch out when Kirby grows up.. Wiz: Kirby's main hobby is eating. He'll eat anything! Food, stones, wood, and even...other people. Boomstick: What a monster! Don't try to trick me Kirby Super Star Ultra! Kirby's gonna kill us all and you know it!! Wiz: Eh, he'll stay Pre-Battle Fight!! Post-Analysis Advantages and Disadvantages MegaMan.EXE Kirby If There Was A ScrewAttack Score.. List Of Sources Mega Man Battle Royale by ScrewAttack List of Battle Chips List of Program Advances List of Dark Chips MegaMan.EXE's VS Battle Wiki Profile Battle Chips List of Style Changes List of Double Souls MegaMan.EXE on the MMKB Giga Freeze MegaMan.EXE Respect Thread Video of Kirby launching the meteor The real cal howard's blog about Kirby smacking the meteor DING DING! Double feature of Kirby surviving a massive black hole and defeating Magolor, who could create and warp other planes of existence. [https://kirby.fandom.com/wiki/Kirby Kirby's Kirby Wiki Profile] List of Copy Abilities Kirby's VS Battles Wiki profile Kirby's Respect Thread Who are you rooting for? MegaMan.EXE (The Cyber Warrior) Kirby (The Star Warrior) Who are you betting on? MegaMan.EXE Kirby Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Kirby vs Mega Man' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Robot vs Alien' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 5 years Category:Sharaku Jr. Category:Sharaku Jr. Season 2 Category:Sharaku Jr. Mid Season Fights Category:'Robot vs Monster' Themed Death Battles Category:Machine vs Creature themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Sword Duel Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:'Fire vs Ice' themed Death Battles Category:"Fire vs Electricity" Themed Death Battles Category:'Water' Themed Death Battles Category:'Fire vs Water' themed Death Battles Category:'Electricity' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human Vs Monster Themed Death Battles